


A Pair of Healing Hands

by dobokdude



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Past Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 11:38:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11599860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dobokdude/pseuds/dobokdude
Summary: One shot. After a typical girl's day out Janna, Star finds out something about Marco's past. Now she has to get the full story from her bestie and comfort him in his time of need...Rated T for slightly but not full on mature content





	A Pair of Healing Hands

**Author's Note:**

> A Pair of Healing Hands
> 
> A Star Vs The Forces Of Evil fanfiction
> 
>  
> 
> Hey guys. So the Ride Along series will definitely commence before the end of the summer. But for now I will be updating my other works and making new ones like this.
> 
> This one-shot will deal with a sensitive topic, so if you think you can't handle it, you've been warned.
> 
> This story is dedicated to Shane Seyer, Nick Olivas, Kris Bucher and those like them. Remember, you can make it. Have hope.
> 
> I do not own SVTFOE. It belongs to Daron Nefcy, Disney and its affiliates. I only own OCs.

Having lived with the Diazes for quite some time, Star had come to expect just as many surprises from the Diazes as they did from her.

For example, she found out that Angie attended a card game tournament on a monthly basis at the local comic shop, and was a reigning champion. Rafael she found out, was quite the artist, and his portraits he would paint of other people sold really well. He had even made a portrait of her and her parents to put into a new castle den, and even her mom of all people admitted she was impressed.

 

And Marco, well he surprised her with his fighting skills, cooking skills, and his all around talents.

But of all the things that surprised Star when she came to Earth, this one won the prize. 

It was a Saturday and she had just gotten back from seeing a movie with Janna, something about these little yellow creatures with overalls and goggles who liked bananas. It was pretty funny. She had walked home and entered the front door only to see Mr and Mrs Diaz sitting on the couch, Angie with glasses on looking over a piece of paper. A torn envelope lay on the table, the sender being “California Child Welfare Services.”

“Umm, Rafael, Angie, what's going on?

The 2 looked up from the paper, having not noticed the girl come in. “Should we tell her dear?”

Angie sighed. “Probably best that we do, considering what's going to happen. Star, sweetie come sit down, we need to talk.”

Gulping, Star sat down next to Angie on the couch. “Am I in trouble?”

Rafael waved his arms back and forth chuckling slightly, “No no, dear. You haven't done anything wrong. This is about...Marco.”

Star's eye's widened at the mention of her best friend. “Was Marco in danger? Did something happen to him?”

As if sensing her thoughts, Angie put her hand on her shoulder. “He isn't in danger Star. But, um, how should I put this? Remember how a couple months ago Marco’s uncle was put in jail?”

Star nodded.

“Well that was because he wasn't paying his child support. See on Earth, when two people have a child but separate, the parent who doesn't have custody , must still support the child in some way. So every month until the child is 18, that parent must give a certain amount of money called child support. Not paying it is illegal, and so you can also have your wages garnished out of your bank account, or any licenses revoked.”

 

“I understand, but what does this have to do with Marco.”

Angie took off her glasses and sighed. “He was raped Star.”

The Mewman girl's eyes became wide as saucers at that statement. On Mewni, rape was quite the dishonorable act. The penalty for such a heinous crime was not just a long time in prison, but also periodically being put in stocks to be mocked by the townspeople. 

Angie continued, “He wasn't raped in the manner you seem to be thinking of. See here there's what's called statutory rape. Under law minors under a certain age cannot legally consent to sex. The reason being is that sex has alot of nuances to it. There's, alot of emotions and feelings during sex that one can't handle at a young age. And of course there's things like pregnancy and STDs. At the age of 14, lots of young people either don't know or comprehend those kinds of things, so that's why the law has an age of consent, so that kids like you aren't taken advantage of by older adults who do understand those things but doesn't't care about how those things will affect you.

“If that's the case, then,” Star was trying to find the right words. “If it's that bad, then why would Marco partake in something like that?”

Rafael then spoke up, “We had a long talk with Marco about it. Perhaps it's best you hear it from him.”

Star nodded, got up and walked upstairs to Marco’s bedroom. She was about to knock but saw the door was already open. “Marco?”

She peered inside and saw Marco lying on his bed, his hands on his stomach staring up at the ceiling. He turned his head when he saw her voice then sat up on the edge. “Hey Star,” he said, looking down avoiding her gaze. Star sat down next to him, and after several moments of awkward silence, she finally decided to speak up.

“Listen Marco, your parents told me, about what happened but they didn't give me the details. “

Marco closed his eyes then sighed.”I guess you do deserve to know. It's just, I'm afraid you'll just see me as the typical guy who wants to get laid.”

It was at that moment Marco saw a hand over his, and he looked to see Star with a sympathetic look on her face. “Marco, you're my best friend. Nothing will change that. Whatever’s going on, I want to help you.”

Marco managed a small smile but it disappeared as quickly as it came. “Well, it started 5 months before you came to Earth…”

Flashback

Marco was walking home from another day at school. Another day of being made fun of by the school bullies. Most of the students were decent, but the bullies could definitely ruin your day.

He was constantly made fun of being for being the safe kid, for not being “cool” enough. And with his only friends being Alfonso and Ferguson, he began to believe their words, and it hurt. He had even given up on Jackie, barely talking to her since he didn't think he was good enough for her.

As he was walking, Marco tripped over a bump in the side walk, hitting the side of his forehed leaving a nasty bump.

“Uggh, how could this day get any worse?”

“Not too much hopefully. “

Marco looked up to see a woman standing over him with her hand out. He grabbed it and she pulled him up from his hands and knees. The woman had black hair, slightly pale skin, and was a bit taller than Marco with a slim figure. She wore a purple tank top with black yoga pants, and it looked like she'd been jogging.

“What's your name?”

“Marco.”

“Well Marco, my name is Elizabeth. Are you okay? You seemed a bit out of it, and that's what caused you to fall.”

“Oh nothing. Well, it was just some stuff at school.”

Elizabeth smiled, then pulled out a pen and piece of paper from her pocket. She scribbled on it then handed it to the boy. “Well if you ever need someone to talk to, just call me. I'll listen. Gotta go.” She then kissed the boy on the cheek, then jogged along. Marco then touched his cheek, feeling a hint of happiness he hadn't felt for some time.

Eventually Marco did call Elizabeth back. He asked if he could talk to her, and so for several weeks they talked on the phone and emailed. Marco found out she liked Mackie hand movies like he did and fancied Mexican food. He told her about his own life. His parents were nice, but tended to be busy, and thus he never really felt like he could talk to them about his problems. He then told Elizabeth how he was sometimes called a fag because he could never find the courage to talk to girls. Elizabeth told him not to worry about those bullies. Because to him, he was her “special” kid.

Eventually after talking digitally for 3 weeks, Elizabeth asked him to meet her at the Motel 6 for a surprise. Marco was hesitant at first. He was 14 and she was 27 as she had told him. But she had been so nice to him, and maybe then the guys at school would think he was cool and the bullying would stop.

So the following day, he went to the local motel and walked upstairs to room B8 and knocked. After a few seconds, the door opened and there was Elizabeth standing, wearing a blue bathrobe.

“Hey Marco, please come in.” She said warmly. The half Latino entered the room, where the light was dimmed. As he sat on the bed, Elizabeth closed the door turned and smiled. “I'm glad you came Marco.”

“Uhh so am I. What's this surprise you had for me?”

It was at that moment that Elizabeth undid her robe and let it fall to the floor. She was then only wearing a lingerie bra with matching panties. She smiled more seeing that Marco was speechless, seems that her curves were hypnotizing like a snake charmer to a cobra.

She walked over to him and knelt down so that they were face to face. “This,” she said, pushing her lips against his, while one hand unzipped his hoodie, the other his pants…

End flashback

Star just sat speechless, before clearing her throat. “So she did she force you or-”

“Well it's hard into words. On one hand part of me was enjoying it, while at the same time it felt really wrong. I didn't fight it, but somehow I still felt violated. But after that day she stopped emailing me or calling, and when I tried to reach her she had blocked me. I felt really upset for awhile after that, but luckily you came long eventually. But today, that letter my parents were rading came in from the court. It says she had gotten pregnant and given birth to a baby boy. They say I owe $650 in child support per month, plus the medical bills from her giving birth. “

It was at thst point Marc started crying, and then tightly wrapped his arms around Star. “She used me! She said I was special, and that she cared abou me. But I-I guess in th-the end she only decided to get back to me when she want to paid.”

Marco then felt 2 hands on his back as Star returned the embrace. “I'm still here for you, Marco. Don't ever forget that.”

Despite ths the tears streaming down his face, Marco was able to smile, because although he had been hurt and betrayed by someone he trusted, he had someone who was still with him, who was willing to stay, to help him heal.

**Author's Note:**

> The following story was based off real events. In numerous female on male sexual assault cases, the court ordered male victims of statutory rape to pay child support to the female assailant, saying it was owed despite the crime of the mother. Certain examples include Hermessman vs Seyer, as well as the stories of Nick Olivas and also Kris Bucher, who was forcibly raped by his former girlfriend yet was still ordered to pay for the child.
> 
> Just like women, men can be raped and experience the same negative feelings about it like their female counterparts. If you wish to fight against the societal stigma against rape, share this with your loved ones. 
> 
> That's all. Be sure to leave your thoughts in the reviews and check out my other works. Have a nice day!


End file.
